User talk:Hillbillyboy
No spam please. ---- Welcome! Hi, welcome to Wikination, the Lovia wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Here Come The Blues page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DimiTalen (Talk) 15:53, October 15, 2010 Welcome! Welcome, you came from far away, all the way from Libertas, haven't you? Glad you have you here. Hope you'll enjoy your stay on our beautiful website, brother. Consider buying a house in the great city of Hurbanova, on a special newcomers discount! Dr. Magnus 16:05, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :Currently elections are being held in the states, for governor. These close October the 18th. In the state of Oceana, in which you currently own a residence, Oos Wes Ilava needs your vote. You have to make 50 edits before october 18th to vote. Then you may also buy two more residences in different states and vote there also. Choose wisely, comrade. Dr. Magnus 16:09, October 15, 2010 (UTC) ::I would rather not be used for these kinds of muddy politics. I'm an independent. Hillbilly Boy 16:11, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Muddy politics? Oh no, my friend, you got that totally wrong! I'm just informing you of the advantages of citizenrights and your possible important role in the race for governorship in our five great states. Every vote counts and whoever you may vote for, it would be a shame if yours would be lost (State Elections, after all, are only held once every three years and these are the first since 2007). Dr. Magnus 16:13, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :Oo. Well I'll consider them. Thanx. Hillbilly Boy 16:14, October 15, 2010 (UTC) The pleasure is all mine. I'm here to help. Godspeed, Dr. Magnus 16:18, October 15, 2010 (UTC) : I surpirised Somone has called this a sockpop yet lol ! No I've been to Libertas before and see that Hillbilly is very good editor! Hope you like here mr. billy! Marcus Villanova 22:01, October 15, 2010 (UTC) ::I sure will, thanks. Hillbilly Boy 06:59, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Education's LAP Hey Sawyer! Since you're a literary character yourself, and since you're all into music and pop culture, and since you seem to care about education and heritage, and since you seem a democracy-loving fellow to me, and since you're independent as hell, you received this magnificenticious piece of SPAM! The Liberal Arts Party is assembling a team to run for Congress. This new party puts stress on: education, heritage, creativity in politics, the arts. Perhaps consider a run for Congress on a LAP ballot? Thanks mate. Percival E. Galahad 14:54, December 15, 2010 (UTC) :As I've stated before, I wish to remain an independent. Although I very much like the concept... Hillbilly Boy 19:06, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Citizenship 08:49, December 18, 2010 (UTC)}} :Sawyer Jane :Male :11 Sycamore Drive, Artista-Noble City :That's it. Hillbilly Boy 18:27, December 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Welcome to our select citizen club :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:29, December 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Thanks mate. Hillbilly Boy 18:31, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Here Come The Blues Could you also release this song in Mäöres? Then it will probably stay in the Top 25 a little longer :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:57, December 19, 2010 (UTC) :I would love to. What should I do to release it back there? Hillbilly Boy 10:47, December 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Create a page about the artist and a page about the song (in English or Dutch, will be translated) :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:02, December 26, 2010 (UTC) :::That's right . What Lovilago did, is create a branch in Mäöres and release your music there too. You could do the same thing with Red Horse. 12:44, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Votes Remember: you have three votes to spend. And yes: you may also vote for yourself. Oh, and could I have one of your votes? Pierius Magnus 09:15, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :No, definitely not. Hillbilly Boy 09:32, January 3, 2011 (UTC) ::You know how the Dutch saying goes? "Nee heb je en ja kun je krijgen!" Pierius Magnus 13:15, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :::Could I have one of your votes please :p. Donia, The royal clan of beggars :D JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 13:18, January 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::I didn't say please: the Donia Clan. Maybe I didn't get it because I didn't use the magic word. Pierius Magnus 13:19, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :::::Well than maybe I'll get a vote :D JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 13:21, January 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I'm sure you'll get your six votes sooner or later, dude. Or else go ask around at your surf club! ;) Pierius Magnus 13:26, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Debate! Elections can be terribly heated. What we should, above all, not forget, is that elections are about a good program and great ideas for 2011 and the future. That's why there's the 2011 Speakers' Corner Debate. All candidates can participate! Also, please add questions of your own. Good luck in the upcoming, Entertainment I've just set up a bar (The Stumble-In) in Clave Rock and was wondering if you would like to sign up for a weekly gig there? Thanks, BoredMatt 20:43, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :Sure! Thanks for the opportunity! 14:28, January 13, 2011 (UTC) : :Nice! Could I put you down for Friday nights? BoredMatt 20:12, January 13, 2011 (UTC) The Fact Feed Wanna have some facts? Our King considers moving the entire website to this site: here. Notorious criminal Pierlot McCrooke is the main admin. Another fact would be that McCrooke himself is currently banned from editing ALL WIKIA'S for 1 year. Pierius Magnus 14:59, January 13, 2011 (UTC) :If I want facts, I'll consult reliable sources. It's not the first time you spam my talk page, is it? Just don't do it. I am fed up with your intrusive meddlesomeness. 15:02, January 13, 2011 (UTC) ::They are the facts, plain and simple. Just go to the link I provided and you can read the conversations between McCrooke and HRH the King. Check it out for yourself before you judge so harshly, comprende? Pierius Magnus 15:05, January 13, 2011 (UTC) :::I don't want you to tell me the latest gossip, understand? If it's news, I'll put in the feed. If I don't care for it, I won't. @admin: some help please. 15:07, January 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Relax, okay? I'll no longer contact you with any more news. I usually provide Hannis and Villanova of LQ and NT with news facts aswell - they look into it and sometimes they use my news, sometimes they don't. You are really blowing things out of proportion. If you dislike this, just say so. No need to go to the site council for this. I'll leave it to this. Pierius Magnus 15:09, January 13, 2011 (UTC) :::Pierius, what this young man is asking is that you either provide him with factual information, or not talk to him at all. It is his right, I believe, to be free from intrusion, if that is the way he experiences it. "Our King considers moving the entire website to this site" does not express a fact in the first place, nor does "notorious criminal". "Main admin" is another false statement. I am sure you understand the gist of his opposition to your notices. Could we leave it to this then? -- 15:12, January 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::Thanks. Nothing personal, though. No offence intended. 15:13, January 13, 2011 (UTC) :::Well I do take it as an offence. As I said: I gave you a link and thus enabled you to check out the sources yourself - your new paper requires clear sources and a neutral point of view. I am not aware of having done anything inappropriate in any way whatsoever. Pierius Magnus 15:16, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Shared housing! Hey Hillbillyboy! I am working on a communal or shared living project. There are already two 'share houses' in Clave Rock, Sylvania. As you may know, shared housing reduces our carbon footprint, but it also allows us to get closer with each other and build bonds of friendship and affection. Since you're a resident of Clave Rock - and since you know take up a very large plot on your own - we would like to invite you to join us in either The Share Home or Chaparral House. You would be most welcome! A musician among us would be a terrific gift! Thank you so much for your time, Punarbhava (talk) 14:35, February 19, 2013 (UTC) :Hillbillyboy is no longer active on this wiki, unfortunately. Knowing his free spiritedness a bit, I suspect he wouldn't mind moving into a share home . So go right ahead, I'd say. [[User:DimiTalen|'Dimi'Talen]] 16:55, February 22, 2013 (UTC) ::Okay, thanks a lot! Punarbhava (talk) 16:59, February 22, 2013 (UTC)